godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Discord 1-03
<< Previous Chapter ---- Solace - Corrupt Cocoon "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" "I said, NO!" "Oh geez..." "I broke him, didn't I?" ---- ---- "Interesting." The hooded girl states from the top of a run down building. Down below a large amphibian Aragami was busy ripping out chunks of flesh from a defeated smaller, coffin-like monster. It took nearly a minute for the Gboro-Gboro to devour the remains of the Maiden and immediately switched it's sight at the next nearest remains. "Ah no, that's not going to happen." The pale girl stated as she hopped down from the rooftop. At the sound of impact, the amphibian monster turned towards her instead, but the girl just smirked. "Run along now." She reached for her mask and removed it. With a cry of anger and fear, the Aragami fled the scene. "Now... let's see how this plays out." She returned her mask to her face and turned towards the stirring remains of the Cocoon Maiden. "This should get rather interesting. Now... all I'll have to do is wait." ---- "This is...?" Sakaki ran through the results of the test and then frowned. They were from the blood sample of Sierra, on a mission earlier that day the girl had taken a very serious wound, but curiously enough she healed it fast. Way too fast, actually so fast that even for a powerful God Eater wouldn't have been able to keep up with that speed. "I should inform Johan about this." -That would be ill advised.- The voice of the pale girl came from the speakers as she once again hacked her way in. "I would like if you wouldn't abuse this, Sea." The researcher frowned and turned back to the screen in front of him with the results. "You knew about this, didn't you? You've forged the report on Sierra, am I right Sea?" -I did.- She sighed, this came to light faster than she had anticipated. -In any case it would be the best for both of us if you don't tell Director Schicksal about this 'small' detail. You don't want to lose your bet, do you now Stargazer?- "She is important for you." The researcher said simply. "Then why lie to her?" -What would you do in my case?- "Tell her the truth." Sakaki said simply, but the girl laughed up sharply. Almost sounding like a mad seizure, she couldn't stop for a few seconds, even then it was hard to suppress it. -Truth?- She repeated, a sliver of mad snickering leaving her guard. -You don't know truth.- "You could always share." He pointed out, gaining more snickering as a reward. "How is hiding your knowledge helpful?" -Help?- Sea exhaled slowly, calming down forcefully with success. -There is no help. This is beyond repair.- The girl snickered. -What do you think we are fighting? Do you even recognize our true enemy?- "Are you trying to hint that we are our worst enemy?" -That's just child's play.- She snickered again. -Gaia.- She said a single word, nothing more. "Gaia?" Sakaki repeated, surprised. "By that you mean...?" -I'll let that small info slip, in reward you'll keep secret about Sierra's case. Is that acceptable, Stargazer?- "Yes. However, it's still a bad idea to lie to that girl." -Oh right. So I should just go and tell her that she isn't dying because of her infection.- Sea's tone turned venomous. -You're on deaths door because your body is producing such a volume of Oracle Cells that it's unheard of. The infection is what is keeping you alive, right?- She laughed maliciously. -Get real Stargazer! How would you react if you would have learned such a thing?- "Sea." The researcher simply said in a calm voice. "Sierra has a right to know the truth." -No, that's not true.- The girl insisted. -It's better this way.- "But if we can find a way to channel her excess, just like Johan suggested. Sierra will be a huge asset." -Stargazer.- Her voice turned low and commanding. -I'm not letting anyone experiment on my Sierra! And you would be better off to keep to your own things, before I start indulging in some very secret matters of yours.- "Point taken, but eventually they will find out what is going on with Sierra." -I've already made precautions. Leave that to me.- --- End of Chapter 2016,07,21 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic